<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Side of The Moon by LumosMaxima1148</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904586">Dark Side of The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosMaxima1148/pseuds/LumosMaxima1148'>LumosMaxima1148</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosMaxima1148/pseuds/LumosMaxima1148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>需要了解的设定：<br/>1、【主要人物死亡预警】有半拟实内容<br/>2、遇事不决，量子力学。不懂配色，赛博朋克（被打）。<br/>3、科技高速发展后达到繁荣水平。文章内时间线、时代背景与现实均无任何关联，请勿随意代入现实，不喜勿入，考究党请避雷。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——当那束光永远地消失在这片土地的那天，已经不再只有我一个人意识到这个残酷的事实。<br/>   我们大概从未被眷顾过。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…生物科学家Clark·Jones曾于2020年提出制造克隆人以用于人类器官移植手术的设想，但遭到了来自50所国际高校高校及研究所的数百位科学家的联名反对。”</p>
<p>“而在一年前席卷全球的传染性病毒现已得到有效控制，成功研发的三类疫苗已投入生产…”</p>
<p>“‘人类该以何种状态继续生存’成为2021年新科技组织研究峰会的新议题。”</p>
<p>“新国际空间站建成启用，第八批空间站宇航员将于下月进入空间站开始工作，此次科研任务的核心问题是解决人体在失重状态下的…以适应长期离地生活。”</p>
<p>“The technology service developed by phoenix technologies inc. to store human memories is now officially open for booking…（由菲尼克斯科技有限公司研发的人类记忆永久储存技术的相关服务已正式开启预约通道）”</p>
<p>“虽然世界新型科技组织已公开说明人类记忆储存服务的合理性与可行性尚不明确，截止到2023年8月27日，仍有近8万人注册并购买了该公司于2022年12月开放的预约业务。”</p>
<p>“我们不推荐，也不希望广大市民去过度关注这项不成熟的技术。</p>
<p>“この技術のリスクは見積もることができないため、「国民は冷静を保つべき」だと厚生労働省が呼びかけをしている…（因无法预估技术带来的风险，厚生劳动省近日呼吁，国民应保持冷静…）”</p>
<p>“娱乐新闻报道——2024年11月22日，韩国男子组合BIG BANG队长G-Dragon 在当晚大阪巨蛋演出时昏倒，演出随即中止，GD本人被送往医院，诊断初步判定为过劳与脑部损伤，YG娱乐尚未说明其他场次公演是否取消。”</p>
<p>“2024年11月28日，亚洲顶级男团BIG BANG队长G-Dragon（权志龙）恢复意识，YG娱乐发布公告称，计划将G-Dragon从大阪医科大学附属病院转出，在韩国延世大学附属医院接受后续治疗。”</p>
<p>“YG娱乐公司于12月20日召开记者发布会，发布会上，院方发言人称患者情况日渐好转，有望在出院康复后继续正常生活。”</p>
<p>…<br/>  —————<br/> 2024.12.17<br/>【新帖发布】<br/>*所以到底是怎么回事？！？！BigBang团里难道只剩两个人了吗？！（附照片上传）<br/>Po主原文：<br/>“首先说明我不是粉丝。表姐在延世大的附属医院做护士，她说一直都只有T.O.P一人会到医院来。其他成员难道现在都不会去看望GD的吗？未免太绝情了吧。”回帖：<br/>“毕竟因为这件事情这两年的活动可是全都夭折了哦，果然永恒的兄弟队友情是不存在的ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ”</p>
<p>“胡说什么？Po主不要随意发布这种造谣引战的内容好吗！！Jiyong还在IG发过永裴和孝琳姐送来的礼物诶。”</p>
<p>“那是因为你表姐没有见到其他人而已！拜托！被媒体看到又要乱写新闻了！而且这样到处乱传医院的照片真的没关系吗！”</p>
<p>“照片拍这么模糊，你表姐该换手机了。”</p>
<p>“啊…真的是GTOP，18年了还能始终如一ㅠㅠ，我要哭泣了。”</p>
<p>“感情好得过分了诶？当年送对方入伍花式表白也是他们吧？同性情侣吗？”</p>
<p>“哦哦哦是Jiyong！好想念啊呜呜呜ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ上帝保佑他好起来…”</p>
<p>“这人为什么还赖在Jiyong身边不走？？？什么目的？想趁机当代理队长捞好处？我听说因为Jiyong不能活动了，他近期资源好到爆。”</p>
<p>“无语了！到底在酸什么？胜铉明明把最近超热的大ip都推掉了，你看这段时间他哪里有行程和活动？”</p>
<p>“建议po主删掉照片，貌似已经被会韩语的国外fan搬推特去了。”</p>
<p>“Po，所以GD他真的在日渐好转吗？看了医院的说辞和YG的公关的消息，都不太可信的样子。”</p>
<p>“楼上还想要多可信？延世大附属医院已经是全韩国最好的医院了吧！难不成要本人出来开见面会。”</p>
<p>“现在不是有那个记忆科技服务在预约？不过像GD这种有钱人大概两年前早就买好了，也不用我们操心。”</p>
<p>“哈哈哈因为到了2024年就没有人记得这是两个法｜制｜咖的事实了诶ㅋㅋㅋㅋ为什么要怜悯，发生这种事情根本就是活该吧，果然颜值即正义。”</p>
<p>“上面那个人有完没完，说人长短小心烂嘴。”</p>
<p>“在网络上说这样恶毒的话，会遭到报应的。”</p>
<p>  （该主题贴因涉嫌违规，已被管理员删除）</p>
<p>       ———<br/>2024.12.23<br/>South Korea <br/>Severance Hospital <br/>“够了。”<br/>“我想我已经说得很明白了。就算你现在每天和我打骚扰电话，我们是不会也不可能考虑的。”<br/>“哥…”<br/>“不知道贵司从哪里得到了患者的详细信息，比起这类科技服务，我更愿意相信医疗技术。”<br/>“…”<br/>“到此为止吧。”<br/>“胜铉哥？！”<br/>“我在。”崔胜铉挂断了电话，将通话记录第一条显示的号码勾进黑名单，走进权志龙正待着的房间里，“刚才的声音吵到你了吗？”<br/>“没，我睡醒很久了。”权志龙望着插在玻璃花瓶中的向日葵花束，“这些花不是哥买来的吧？”<br/>“被你猜中了。”崔胜铉将窗台上放着的花瓶摆在床边的药柜上，“民俊哥拿来的，那时候你还在睡。”<br/>“因为哥每次不是送我雏菊就是送我玫瑰。”权志龙示意崔胜铉坐在他的身边，头靠在崔胜铉的肩膀上，“就算是我闭上眼睛，也能闻到那个熟悉的香味，就是哥送给我的花没错了。”<br/>“你小子是想说我没品位不够浪漫吗？”崔胜铉把打开了盖子的水果便当收回去。<br/>“喂，你又把意思歪曲理解成什么了呀。”权志龙笑着拍打崔胜铉的后背，抓住崔胜铉握着甜品叉的手，“好像没有哥上一次带来的好吃。”<br/>“那明天就换成蜜瓜和苹果。”崔胜铉戳起便当盒中软糯的白桃块喂给权志龙，“昨天我回去以后有别人来过这里吗？”<br/>“只有姐姐来送了饭。不过哥你昨天应该晚一点走，姐姐每次都装给我那么大一份，我根本吃不完。”<br/>“那是医生规定好的份量，就算现在胃口很差也得吃。”崔胜铉替权志龙擦去沾在嘴角的桃汁，“和出道前的每日练习任务一样。”<br/>“我知道了，哥不要用那种严肃的眼神盯着我。”权志龙岔开刚才的话题向崔胜铉撒娇，“那我听话乖乖吃饭。等我回家，哥煮大酱汤给我好不好？”<br/>“只要你想，你出院以后我可以一个月内只煮大酱汤做午餐。”<br/>“那也太夸张了崔胜铉。”权志龙扑上去抱住崔胜铉，把脸藏进他的臂弯里，“那么我们今天可以出去走走吗？就算是去医院里的小花园也可以。”<br/>“你忘了上次我们偷溜出去被姐姐抓回来挨了一顿训的事了？”崔胜铉揉乱了权志龙的黑发，“不过，如果你想去另一个房间看看窗外的风景，我倒是可以陪着你。”<br/>“算了，不管从哪个方向看都只能看到一样的高楼。”权志龙摘下向日葵花束嫩绿色的叶片，抓在手里撕成了大小不等的形状，“还有每天堵车的公路。”<br/>“还有天上的云，比如外面那片，像不像iye小时候的样子？”崔胜铉伸出左手，将窗外那片浮在空中的云朵包在食指和拇指组成的框里。<br/>“好幼稚，小心iye听到以后跑来挠你的手。”权志龙瞥见了崔胜铉被猫咪抓挠后留下痕迹的手，“哥最近你有在好好照看他的吧？”<br/>“除了吃饭的时候他会偶尔在家里走一下，其它时间都在窝里睡觉。”崔胜铉翻找手机相册里的猫咪图片给权志龙看，“治鼻炎的药我也有在喂，最近好像没有复发的迹象。”<br/>“看上去他脾气倒是变好了不少，之前连我去摸都被他凶。”权志龙点开崔胜铉录制的逗猫片段，“也许是他年纪太大了，现在看上去像个老头子。”<br/>“他就是懒得搭理我，说不定现在正躺在沙发上想你怎么还不来把他接回家去。”<br/>如果我能的话。<br/>权志龙在心里回答崔胜铉的话，他的视线还集中在屏幕上那个凑近镜头的小脑袋。这个坏脾气却还容易生病的老猫咪从十月份就因为鼻炎被送去了医院，现在则被崔胜铉接走养在家里。算起来已经有两三个月没见过了。<br/>该不会早就把我忘了吧？权志龙低头看着自己的手背，曾经的猫抓痕早就被一天四次甚至更多的输液针痕和手术刀痕遮盖住，就连自己左手虎口上的纹身也因此变得凹凸不平。笑脸的下半部分因缝合了手术刀口而鼓起，现在从他的角度看过去那更像是一个表情扭曲的哭泣小人。<br/>他从未预料过自己人生中的某一个冬天会这样度过，纵使他曾经为自己设计过很多个关于“意外”的预想，而当这个不属于任何预案里的意外真正发生的那一刻，连平静地接受现实都变成了奢望。<br/>会好的，志龙，等明年的春天来到，一切都会好起来的。几乎每个见到他的人都会说这样相似的话。<br/>“也许是在骗我呢…”<br/>“谁在骗你？”权志龙脱口而出的疑惑被崔胜铉听了去，他把权志龙盖着双腿的被子卷起堆在床脚，让权志龙暖热的小腿搭在自己身上。<br/>“不，没有，我随口说说罢了。”权志龙倚着崔胜铉的肩膀坐在床边，低头玩手指，“哥是不是说今天要带什么礼物给我？”<br/>“啊，你不说我又要忘记了。”崔胜铉从口袋里摸出一小瓶亮红色的指甲油拿在权志龙晃了晃，“在我家的抽屉里翻到，是你落下的吧？”<br/>“？！原来在哥家里吗？害我之前找了好久。”权志龙拿过崔胜铉手里的甲油瓶，却在打算扭开黑色长盖的那一刻迟疑了几秒，重新将它塞回崔胜铉手中，“哥留着它吧，我用不上呢。”<br/>“怎么会用不上，你现在也可以拿来玩吧。”崔胜铉扭开甲油的盖子查看里面的液体是否正常。<br/>“护士前段时间好像交代过…我不可以用这些东西。”权志龙用指尖轻轻按压玻璃瓶光滑的表面，“烟也不可以，自从手术以后就开始对烟草过敏，空气中有味道也不行…”<br/>“既然这样那我…”<br/>“不过…涂一下小拇指玩应该是可以的吧？”权志龙拉住崔胜铉拿了甲油瓶的手，“然后我们偷偷卸掉，在护士来送药之前。”<br/>“这样真的没关系吗？”<br/>“只有哥一个人知道，那就没关系。”权志龙伸出双手捧住崔胜铉的脸颊，向前探身去亲吻他的唇角，“哥来帮我涂怎么样？”<br/>“说真的，我不擅长这种细致的工作。”崔胜铉扭开瓶盖，让底部的细刷裹满红色的液体，再小心翼翼地将它们涂在权志龙右手的指盖上。<br/>权志龙安静地看着崔胜铉将红色的甲油涂在自己的小指上——这项工作通常都是由他自己在闲暇的时间完成。而崔胜铉则完全不懂得怎么操作才能让这些红色的液体看上去更加光滑细腻，他甚至在用涂抹油画颜料的方式将红色甲油抹在权志龙小小的指甲上。<br/>“好像涂到外面去了…”崔胜铉手忙脚乱地取来湿纸巾擦去沾在权志龙皮肤上多余的红色液体，却不想将整张湿纸巾都粘了上去。<br/>“这可怎么办？”崔胜铉沮丧地望着被湿纸巾蹂躏过，坑坑洼洼的美甲面，“要擦掉重新做一次吗？”<br/>“不要，这个很好看，我喜欢，留着吧。”权志龙兴奋地举高了右手，将红色的小指盖对准窗外的西斜的太阳，慢悠悠地晃动自己搭在崔胜铉腿上的脚，“哥以后来做我的美甲师好了。”<br/>“志龙的手…”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>这不是属于权志龙的漂亮的手。它们捏上去应该是软软的，还泛着健康的粉红色，而不是像现在这样苍白无力，脆弱得像干枯丑陋的木头。<br/>“志龙的手好冰。”崔胜铉用大拇指盖住权志龙手背上斑驳的针痕，将他因治疗而变得苍白瘦弱的手包进自己的手中，“对不起，没有什么能帮你减轻治疗痛苦的办法，只能做些这样的事情了。”<br/>“哥…不要这样说。每天陪着我的哥，应该听我道歉才对。正是因为哥这样陪伴着我，才让我感到更加幸福吧。”权志龙感受着手心变化的温度，“只有我一个人整天待在这里，真的会疯掉。”<br/>“志龙…”<br/>“崔胜铉，不要对我也那么敏感。把那些自我厌恶的想法丢掉，来吻我吧。”权志龙闭上眼睛，向着崔胜铉的方向仰起头，“现在，只想着我们是相爱的，这样想着就好，像我们之前那样，来吻我吧。”<br/>手被用力地握住，崔胜铉的嘴唇很快便覆了上来，像从前一样地吸吮他饱满的上唇，但他并没有像平日那样将舌头探入权志龙的口腔，转而吻向他凹陷的眼窝，和因体重下降而凸显出的颧骨，甚至是耳后敏感的皮肤。<br/>“哥真的好帅哦，这样帅的男人，为什么愿意和我成为恋人呢。”权志龙看着崔胜铉凑近的脸打趣，“说起来最近不打算拍戏了吗？忠武路崔演员？”<br/>“我推掉了。最近没什么兴趣，也没有想法。”<br/>“好可惜！所以那些来找你拍大ip的传闻原来是真的吗？”权志龙不甘心地撇撇嘴，“既然这样，等哥什么时候下定决心拍戏，就留一张首映会的电影票给我，。”<br/>“好，我答应你，所有的消息，我都会让你第一个知道。”<br/>“那…哥明天会带蜜瓜和苹果块来吗？”<br/>“如果你喜欢的话。”</p>
<p>———<br/>2024.12.23 20:48<br/>【xxxibgdrgn 更新了一则照片】<br/>xxxibgdrgn：“❤ ❤️”<br/>“？？？？what！”<br/>“！！！！真的是Jiyong吗！”<br/>“Miss Ｕ so bad 😭oppa！！！”<br/>“呜哦哦哦好久没有见到了！Jiyong还好吗ㅠㅠㅠㅠ一定要多多吃饭才能好起来啊。”<br/>“是Jiyong可爱的手！大发！”<br/>“好像还穿着医院的衣服，好心疼…呜，我们Jiyong😢”<br/>“即使是穿病号服也要酷酷地涂指甲，是GD没错了。”<br/>…<br/>“好丑的指甲ㅋㅋㅋㅋ是oppa自己涂的吗？麻烦下次拜托给cody姐姐做吧。”<br/>  —————查看回复（20）—————<br/>  -xxxibgdrgn：“是🧚”（ 4:20a.m.）<br/>  -“So Lucky！It's GD！”<br/>  -“ohhhh！cute！”<br/>  -“竟然被回复了！那么就祈求仙子让oppa快些好起来吧，哭泣ing…”<br/>  -“oppa要早睡哦^ ^ ”<br/>  -“もう起きましたか？？？”<br/>  … <br/>  -choi_seung_hyun_tttop@xxibgdrgn“所以为什么凌晨四点还不睡觉？？？”<br/>  -xxibgdrgn @choi_seung_hyun_tttop 唉 哥好严格ㅠ<br/>  -“好罕见？？？上面的评论是TOP本人吗？”<br/>  -“OMG！GD&amp;TOP！” <br/>…<br/>“不要突然去评论啊哥！”<br/>“我会改的。但不要再被我抓到不肯睡觉了，我知道现在医院里没人管着你。”<br/>“你也根本没有睡嘛，而且崔胜铉你为什么突然点赞我四年前的帖子，你是翻了多久？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>
2024.12.30<br/>
【新帖发布】<br/>
*“2025新年烟花庆典”（附图片与网页链接上传）<br/>
Po主原文：感谢大家长达一年的等待！2025年的新年，我们也将和大家如约见面啦！<br/>
今年的烟花庆典将于1月1日0:00在汉江一带准时璀璨开场，预计将伴随着新年的倒数，在上空绽放10万余发绚烂梦幻的烟火，而和往年不同的，此次庆典活动引入全息投影技术，感受光影与烟火的碰撞。<br/>
我们也将为前往汉江进行观光的游客提供最佳烟火观赏点的提示，请根据提示在地图进行搜索，有序前往。<br/>
有关庆典活动的更多信息请浏览我们的官网，或拨打热线电话咨询。<br/>
让我们新年再见～<br/>
追加评论：“Wow今年的海报也太好看了！超级期待大型全息投影！”<br/>
“官方终于出现了！想念想念想念！这次也拍美美的照片！”<br/>
“其实想看全息投影去明洞和免税店也可以，现在据说已经花大价钱把所有的外置广告全部替换了。”<br/>
“上次有路过，虽然已经习惯类似VR的视觉效果但还是有被震撼到。”<br/>
“什么什么？地图上标注了好多个点，基本是汉江热门区域都可以看到？？太棒了吧不怕被夹着挤来挤去了！”<br/>
“观赏点竟然就在我家楼下是怎么回事ㅋㅋㅋㅋ太好了这次和爸爸妈妈哥哥一起在家里看。”<br/>
“上面那位根本就是在炫富吧。”<br/>
“可不可以有线上转播哦T^T！明天要加班到深夜等我闲下来庆典大概结束了，惨死。”<br/>
“烟火庆典转播出来真的还有感觉吗？”<br/>
“本来是打算明天去野餐，看来要在公园里呆到半夜了^ ^”<br/>
“回答一下转播那位，有立体影像设备或者VR装置的话就可以看直播和回放片段，刚有看到官推说会出新年特辑，价格也不贵。”<br/>
“可是立体影像机的裸机都好贵，家庭版打折都买不起。”<br/>
“这年头总不会还有人没有VR装置吧…那要怎么生活啊？”<br/>
“话题怎么偏了喂…”<br/>
…<br/>
2025.2.20<br/>
【Naver新闻】病情加重？！是天价治疗费用和先进设备也无法挽回的局面。<br/>
去年因脑部损伤而住院接受治疗的G-Dragon近三日的治疗费用账单遭到泄露，通过网路流出，价格高昂的医药以及护理费用令人瞠目结舌。<br/>
发帖者自称是医院工作人员，并透露G-Dragon曾在2月初再一次接受急救手术，并在术后多次出现昏迷症状，身体状况不容乐观。<br/>
随后通过记者与医院方面的联系，院方否认了术后昏迷的说法，并说明患者的状态比想象中乐观许多，希望可以通过下一步的治疗来扭转病情，向着康复的方向好转。同时院方极力反对试图去打扰患者休息的行为，将在核实医院人员后作出相应的惩罚措施。<br/>
“靠，怎么和之前说得都差不多？也就是医院治疗了这么久根本就没有效果，反而病情加重了呗？还不肯承认，这到底是谁的锅？如果说是个人免疫力差也不至于这样吧。”<br/>
“但这样严重的脑部的损伤是怎么造成的？这么多次发布会和说明里也没有提到过…很疑惑。”<br/>
“之前好像有提到过患者的心肺功能也不是太好…希望不会被影响到，否则治疗难度还会增加。”<br/>
“连我这种不怎么关注明星的人都开始担心了…说真的最近他的新闻都是有关病情，心里说不出来的难受。”<br/>
“家人的压力肯定很大诶，这样下去怎么办？光是住院和治疗就要花掉很大一笔钱。”<br/>
“ㅠㅠㅠㅠ真的要崩溃了，早新闻就给我看这种消息吗？Jiyong到底怎么样能不能有人出来讲清楚？”<br/>
“哈哈哈哈YG又装死了，再这样下去我们得去向他们讨说法才行。”<br/>
“能不能不要这么冲动？YG最不想看到的就是这个局面吧，大家来刷一下类似的tag吧，不要让恶意评论涨得太高#Pray for Jiyong# #Miss U Jiyong❤#️”<br/>
“#Jiyong要快快快好起来ㅠㅠ# #Miss U Jiyong❤# #Jiyong Stay strong#<br/>
“已经搜索实时一位了，果然是k-pop的king，这个程度，大家都十分在意了。”<br/>
“ #Miss U Jiyong❤#  #Miss U Jiyong❤#  #Miss U Jiyong❤# #Jiyong Stay Strong#”<br/>
“呜呜呜怎么办还是好害怕ㅠㅠ，Jiyong的ig也停更很久了#Miss U Jiyong❤#有没有谁能打听到医院里的人呢？”<br/>
———<br/>
2025.03.14<br/>
【YG Entertainment 更新了帖子】<br/>
YG Ent. ：“信件投递的相关事宜”<br/>
十分感谢大家近半年来对G-Dragon先生病情的持续关注和关心，在这段特殊时期里我们持续收到来自世界各地Fans们的祝福与应援。为了让各位的祝福可以更好地传达给G-Dragon先生，即日起将开放个人信件的投递活动，Fans可登录我司官网发送寄信申请，我司工作人员将进行审核。<br/>
再次感谢Fans们长久以来的陪伴，衷心祝愿G-Dragon先生能够早日康复，以健康的状态再次与大家见面。<br/>
后续请持续关注YG Ent.<br/>
YG娱乐<br/>
2025.03.14<br/>
“真的吗？！从今天就可以申请了吗？电子信件也可以的吧！我现在就去发申请。”<br/>
“比起这种活动还是多说一些Jiyong最近的消息吧，看到Naver上的新闻以后我担心得睡不着。”<br/>
“请不要只注重这种看似在拉好感的活动好吗？1月份以来一直在说模棱两可的话，有关病情的信息公司什么都肯告诉我们，只能去不知道真假的媒体那里了解，拜托YG关心一下自己的艺人不好吗？#YG什么时候能重视艺人#”<br/>
“这篇公告真是…麻烦不要总是说这些没用的废话。”<br/>
“不要推卸责任，要说多少次才能听明白？#YG请对艺人负责”<br/>
“我攒了好久的信终于可以寄出去了ㅠㅠ好激动，Jiyong会读的吧。”<br/>
“你们确定这样操作不会让Jiyong每天更加疲惫吗？想一些别的办法吧#Miss U Jiyong❤️#”<br/>
“怎么一个这么有意义的活动你们还挑三拣四啊，这个要求肯定是Jiyong提出来的吧！之前他也是每个信都会读（另外回复一下：Jiyong不收Fans礼物哦大家写信就好啦）#Pray for Jiyong#”<br/>
“出现了！YG老套路，根本没办法让人相信。”<br/>
…<br/>
2025 04.05<br/>
“Hi～”<br/>
“哥，那边好像听不到。”<br/>
“退出去吧，画面已经卡住了。”<br/>
【xxxibgdrgn 开启了直播】<br/>
“如果现在退出去的话又要开一个新的…等一下，好像变清晰了。”<br/>
“早，早安。”<br/>
-“OMG我看到了什么？是GD xi的直播！”<br/>
“哦哦哦哦真的是Jiyongㅠㅠㅠㅠ”<br/>
“❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️”<br/>
“安安安安安安_(:з」∠)_”<br/>
“Miss u so bad，I'm crying (´；ω；｀)”<br/>
“好像还有其他人的声音，旁边有别人吗ㅋㅋ”<br/>
“安安安安！”<br/>
…<br/>
“信号有延迟…啊，这样就好多了。”权志龙将手机镜头拉远了些，低头浏览屏幕右下角不断刷新的评论，“早，大家周末有在好好休息吗？”<br/>
“周末要加班？好辛苦…记得早饭要吃哦。”<br/>
“什么？在说后面的花？和上次发过的照片不一样，这是刚刚才换掉的。”权志龙转头去看被照进了画面的香槟玫瑰花束，“这个颜色很好看吧。”<br/>
“当然好看”镜头外传来了崔胜铉的声音，“这可是我拿来的。”<br/>
-“果然有别人在旁边(´Д` )是Jiyong oppa的朋友吗？”<br/>
“是谁是谁是谁！”<br/>
“听声音好像是T.O.P”<br/>
“🔝🔝”<br/>
“这个声音太明显了，是胜铉哥无误。”<br/>
“不愧是GTOPㅠㅠ”<br/>
“哥哥哥哥哥哥哥❤️”</p><p>“你们听到了？其实今天本来是打算我一个人做直播，没想到胜铉哥突然就来了。”权志龙把朝向自己的镜头转到崔胜铉的方向，“那么现在来打个招呼吧TOP xi”<br/>
“早安。”<br/>
-“看到了！GD&amp;TOP！！！！”<br/>
“GTOP！GTOP！”<br/>
“🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰”<br/>
“T❤G love love～”<br/>
“胜铉哥和志龙哥贴贴，我也想和你们贴贴qaq”<br/>
“wow好大的惊喜！！！竟然可以一次看到两个人。”<br/>
“所以TOP真的每天都去看望oppa吗？”<br/>
“被本人证实的小道帖子—只有TOP会出现在Jiyong病房里。”<br/>
“Topnyong is fucking real(;_;)”<br/>
…<br/>
“因为不知道我要做这个，这哥今天来的时候看起来完全没睡醒，现在我们不管他了。”权志龙拿过崔胜铉带来的一叠信封散在床上，将手机用支架固定到合适的高度，“这段时间收到了来自大家的信，很遗憾不能把回信寄给你们…所以今天打算选一些来读。”<br/>
-“OMO！回信？！Jiyong给我们写了回信吗？”<br/>
“嚎啕大哭ing…”<br/>
“oppa这些天一直都在读信吗qaq，不要看太久啦，眼睛会痛的。”<br/>
“Love Jiyong forever❤”<br/>
…<br/>
“这个字是圆溜溜的，好可爱。”权志龙拿起一个淡粉色的信封取出里面被叠成了小方块的信纸，“‘早安午安晚安亲爱的GD oppa，不知道oppa写这封信的时候是不是在吃饭？如果是的话请多吃一些吧，拜托了’，其实因为医生的叮嘱我最近吃了很多，像现在那么规律地吃三餐好像是我小时候才会做的事情了…”<br/>
“胖一点当然更可爱了。”<br/>
“现在可不是在说这个啊哥。”权志龙冲崔胜铉吐舌头，“那么接下来的内容是…”<br/>
-“呜啊小包子Jiyong超可爱，oppa要健康哦～”<br/>
“真的有好好吃饭吗？比起上一次oppa发的图片，这次看上去明显瘦了好多。”<br/>
“oppa今天心情很好的样子，看来情况不是那么糟糕，放心了，哭哭…”<br/>
“喂喂，两位是在打情骂俏吗？”<br/>
…<br/>
“已经是最后一封了吗？时间过的好快。”权志龙将拆开的信件重新收好，一起放进床边摆着的小盒子里，“今天大概是我半年来第一次说这么多话，希望下次也可以和大家见面，当然如果不是以这种形式就最好了。接下来读完最后一张吧…所以这是，明信片吗？”<br/>
“‘亲爱的权志龙先生…我想你应该记得我，我是您的头号粉丝，一直非常爱慕您，所以请和我结婚。’…没有其他的内容吗？为什么整张卡片上只有这一句话？”权志龙将手中的明信片翻转，“呃…也没有署名？？”<br/>
-“好好笑，这是什么突如其来的求婚？？？？”<br/>
“好狂热的表白啊kkkkk”<br/>
“这位的语气完全不像是女孩子呢，不会是男人吧。”<br/>
“连男人都想和他结婚的对象—GD”<br/>
“这是骚扰吧！好讨厌！变态离Jiyong远一些！”<br/>
“突然想起Tabi还在旁边诶，听这种话不会生气吗（发抖）”<br/>
“祝福健康快乐就好了！Jiayong才不会和这种人结婚。”<br/>
“什么嘛，听上去就像个跟踪狂私生饭的样子，是不是要加强医院的安保了。”<br/>
“今天的内容大概就是这样，至于结婚之类的问题…”权志龙把那张意味不明的告白明信片收回信封，“那位亲故如果也看在直播的话…祝福你能找到真正的爱情，就是这样。”<br/>
“有机会的话我们下次再见吧，bye～”<br/>
【直播间已关闭】<br/>
“竟然已经快要到中午了吗？”权志龙打开手机屏幕查看时间，“所以这次我一个人做了接近两个小时的直播？”<br/>
“说真的，如果你的打算再继续说下去，我可能要给你强制切断直播了。”崔胜铉把温好的水递给权志龙，“现在还在术后恢复期，吃过午饭就休息吧。”<br/>
“虽然是这样…”加了蜂蜜的水中和了口中因长期输液和服药而难以去除的苦味，权志龙的心情因为这场直播变得相当愉快“我今天真的很开心，已经很久没见过Fans们了，大家也不讨厌我说那么多话，真是太好了。”<br/>
“小傻子，怎么可能会有人讨厌。”崔胜铉将权志龙乱堆在桌上的药物分类收好，“就算是我，也从来没听过志龙一次读这么多信给我听。”<br/>
“嫉妒了？”<br/>
“怎么可能。”<br/>
“说实话嘛…”<br/>
“好像是有那么一点。”<br/>
“不要和Fans吃醋啦，崔胜铉。”权志龙把腿搭在床边，用脚尖小心翼翼试探地板的温度，“毕竟，毕竟就算不写信，哥还是和其他人不一样的。”<br/>
“你是指什么？”<br/>
“就是…”权志龙红着脸把喝光水的杯子塞给崔胜铉，低下头拉扯自己的衣袖，“男朋友之类的…哎呀，你又不是不明白！一定要我说出来才行吗？”<br/>
“噗…”<br/>
“不许笑！”<br/>
“让我想想，上次听到你这么说应该是六年前吧？我们一起喝酒的时候。”<br/>
“你不要把这种事情也记得这么清楚！”权志龙站在床上拍打崔胜铉的后背，“而且那次分明是我喝多了酒才这么说的。”<br/>
“是啊，所以我说坦率的志龙最可爱了。”崔胜铉趁机将站在床上和他争的面红耳赤的可人儿打横抱在怀里，“那么我的宝贝，就不能再对我敞开心扉一次吗？”<br/>
“到现在还一天到晚都想着怎么占便宜！不要太得寸进尺了崔胜铉…”权志龙扯住崔胜铉的衬衣领，害怕自己掉下去，又不肯老实被他这么抱着，“与其在这和我讨价还价不如把前段时间的事情进度汇报一下，崔胜铉先生，我可是一直在等呢。”<br/>
“我最近有什么一定要向Leader汇报的工作吗？”<br/>
“你是真的忘记了还是装的？”被崔胜铉抱回床边的权志龙赤着脚跳下床，踩着冰凉的地板，拉开了房间紧闭的窗，“是电影啊电影！上周才和我说过的邀约，你自己竟然都忘了。”<br/>
“那个…最后考虑了很久感觉还是不太合适。”崔胜铉转身避开了权志龙的眼睛，伸手摆弄着花瓶里香槟玫瑰的花瓣，“的确如此，这次的邀约十分难得，但是，不代表，以后没有这样的机会对吧？”<br/>
“是吗？”权志龙撑起双臂靠在窗台边，低头看向自己右臂内侧尚未痊愈的手术疤痕和洗去纹身后留下的印记，“也对，电影的邀约都是胜铉哥的私人工作，想怎么处理都没什么问题呢。”<br/>
如果换做是曾经的自己，大概早就因为这种懒怠的回应开始和崔胜铉争辩甚至吵架。他们在这种问题上十分容易变得意见不合，而他不得不承认这其中有一大半都是源于他的自私——从他第一次说服崔胜铉去参演电影开始，他就比任何人都想看到这个男人出现在各种故事里，扮演与团队中的T.O.P截然不同的形象，以此满足自己的私欲和幻想。<br/>
权志龙望着崔胜铉的后背，那句劝说的话哽在喉咙，几次徘徊，终究还是没能说出口。他本想再做一次自私的人，动用自己作为队长的权威——毕竟这招在崔胜铉这里还是一如既往地好用。<br/>
可从他的活动被完全停止的那天，几乎所有人都明白他从今以后再也不会和与他朝夕相处的成员一同出现在舞台上。<br/>
他再也不是他的队长了。<br/>
“但至少，这次能告诉我是因为什么吗？”<br/>
他深知或许这次也听不到自己想要的回答，又对崔胜铉的回复抱有最后的一丝希望，他们都知道，关于春天的谎言，权志龙早听得烦躁生厌了，甚至开始产生无端的抵触。<br/>
“志龙…”崔胜铉剪断了香槟玫瑰深绿色的花茎和突起的尖刺，将绽放的花朵留在手心里，“有些时候，我还是觉得吵架可能是最适合我们的沟通方法。”<br/>
“也只有在那个时候，才能肆无忌惮地把想要说的话全都说一遍。”他转身走向站在窗边的小小的恋人，将手中的玫瑰固定在权志龙左耳耳后，“但这次好像需要我提前妥协了。”<br/>
“是因为我吗？”<br/>
“我不能再错过和你有关的任何了。”<br/>
“那并不代表哥的生活应该被禁锢在两点一线的牢笼里。”权志龙握住崔胜铉的手，覆在沾了水珠的玫瑰花瓣上，“去演戏吧，崔胜铉，一定不只有我一个人期待着你再一次出现在荧幕上。”<br/>
“如果是这样，接下来至少两个月都很难抽出时间到这边来…”<br/>
“哥空闲的时间，我们就来facetime，”权志龙踮起脚，张开双臂扑进崔胜铉怀里将他抱住，“当然还有我的电影票，哥总不会继续拖下去吧。”<br/>
“哇…你还真的一直都记着啊。”<br/>
“我可是做梦都在想呢。”<br/>
2025.06.20<br/>
【新帖发布】<br/>
大发！！！！GDxi给TOP送了超豪华的应援餐车！能呆在这个剧组里也太幸福了吧呜呜呜ㅠㅠㅠㅠ冰淇凌和蛋糕超好吃（图片上传）<br/>
“哇！食物的有好多种哦，贴主也太幸福了，哭哭，羡慕了。”<br/>
“这就是前天胜铉在IG po出来的那个餐车吗，po主发的图看起来真的超豪华，大概是最近几年看到的最有排面的应援餐车，不愧是GD。”<br/>
“这个程度就差本人开兰博基尼去探班了吧ㅋㅋㅋ如果胜铉哥说不喜欢小吃的话说不定明天立刻会变成日料车呢。”<br/>
“上面那位ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ”<br/>
“啊这个程度，真的不是在应援男友吗？”<br/>
“站一下Topyong，这对couple最近无时无刻不让人心动，结婚吧^ ^”<br/>
“不要总是往恋爱关系上扯吧…关系亲密的好兄弟和队友也完全OK的。”<br/>
“联系一下上次的直播…根本就是能被D社写新闻的程度（虽然有说过不爆同性情侣的料）”<br/>
“就是因为不能自己去探班才这样的吧，说起来 Jiyong oppa现在还好吗…越来越担心。”<br/>
“本人的IG已经很久不更新了…大概是治疗期间手机也不能每天都使用吧。”<br/>
“呜呜，我爸爸是医院的医生，据说现在除了主治大夫和护士还有家人以外根本见不到Jiyong，想偷偷溜进去的记者也被赶走了，难道是变得严重了😢？#We love Jiyong#”<br/>
“前阵子有粉丝联系到了YG的工作人员，Jiyong五月份又接受了康复手术所以现在不能玩手机啦，大家还是多关注医院和官方的消息，那位粉丝发的内容我有转发，大家可以去看。”<br/>
“谢谢告知呜呜ㅠㅠㅠ#We love Jiyong##Pray for Jiyong#”<br/>
“哇真的要好起来了吗qaq！好想再见到oppa #We love Jiyong#”<br/>
“是好消息ㅠㅠㅠ”<br/>
“现在还有什么hash tag的活动吗？#We love Jiyong#”<br/>
“#We love Jiyong##We love Jiyong##We love Jiyong#❤ ❤️❤️”<br/>
2025.06.21<br/>
“哥的身上有烟味。”<br/>
“这次从剧组直接赶过来，没来得及把衣服换掉。”<br/>
权志龙看着被月光照亮了大半的天花板，伸出右手收拢五指后再松开，紧接着又一次重复了这个毫无意义的动作。<br/>
权志龙从床上坐直了身体，望着窗外被高楼隐去了一半的残月。今天是个难得的晴天，他很少在这个房间里，在这样的晚上，看到如此好看的月亮。<br/>
他的恋人坐在床边，半边身体被月色笼罩。他则拿过崔胜铉脱下的外衣披在身上，将袖口握在手中，衣服里侧是他再熟悉不过的松木香，那是崔胜铉几乎每一次拥抱他时都会留下的气息。“胜铉哥…”权志龙将双腿收在胸前，用手指指肚摩擦衬衣不算光滑的布料，低声念着崔胜铉的名字，听崔胜铉用低沉好听的声音回应他的呼唤，再将自己的手放在他温热的手心里。他凑上去，借着月光亲吻崔胜铉的鼻尖，却反被崔胜铉抱住搂进了怀里，滚烫的眼泪顺着他的面颊滑下，滴落在他干瘪苍白的嘴唇上。<br/>
“谢谢你，志龙。”<br/>
被抱住的那一刻，所有的孤独和等待的痛苦都烟消云散，唯有炽热的泪水与清冷的月光，照耀着黑暗的永夜。<br/>
2025.10.25<br/>
【“姐姐。”<br/>
“你听说过记忆贮存技术吗？”<br/>
“我始终不明白，我们明明做了更多的努力…”崔胜铉的视线从权达美复杂的表情转到特护病房内被医疗仪器支配了身体的人，“为什么会变成这样？”<br/>
“这不是任何人的错，胜铉，不要再因此感到愧疚了。”】<br/>
“至少这次，哥也没有在骗你。”崔胜铉从口袋中取出一张折叠了数次后发皱变软的首映票，放进权志龙手中。<br/>
崔胜铉一直都在等待着，所谓奇迹的发生。从他第一次将那瘦弱的身体拥进怀中，即便是在这间堆满了医疗仪器的病房里，他也从未产生过放弃的消极念头。<br/>
因为他的恋人是权志龙，是跳动着热情的焰火和盛放的希望。<br/>
权志龙用力将那双骨节分明的手握得更紧，纵使每一次用力都让他的呼吸带着难忍的疼痛。他突然害怕自己明天会忘记崔胜铉手心里的温度，接着会是崔胜铉的声音，崔胜铉的样貌，和有关崔胜铉的一切…<br/>
“胜铉哥…”我始终是个自私的人，想要完全占有你的爱情。<br/>
“带我，离开这里…”对不起，可能这次也要说让你讨厌的话了。<br/>
我的恋人，世界上最帅气的男人，崔胜铉。<br/>
“我们结婚吧。”<br/>
2025.12.05<br/>
“崔胜铉先生，你是否愿意成为权志龙先生的终身伴侣？”崔胜铉将藏在口袋中的雏菊花弯折成为戒指的形状，缠绕在权志龙右手的无名指上，用只有两人能听清的声音，念出了誓词。<br/>
“虽然他的猫看上去不是那么喜欢你，但你依旧要一起照顾它。”<br/>
“他更喜欢把房间堆满东西，或是随意从你这拿走自己喜欢的物品。”<br/>
“他是你竭尽一生去守护的恋人，你的不可或缺的灵魂伴侣以及…是你永远的Leader。”<br/>
“我愿意。”<br/>
崔胜铉回答先前的誓词，亲吻权志龙的手背，抬起头看着同样也在望着他的恋人，“那么，权志龙先生，你是否愿意成为崔胜铉先生的终身伴侣？”<br/>
“即使他性格古怪，阴晴不定，甚至行为举止令人费解。”<br/>
“还有各种改不掉的坏毛病，喜欢喝酒，在酒后总是说奇怪的话。”<br/>
“纵使他的性格过分敏感，焦虑，时时刻刻都需要你的安抚。”<br/>
“也许…他曾经说过伤害你的话，将你推开，或是做过什么事情让你觉得委屈。”<br/>
“他可能…不是一个那么称职的恋人。”<br/>
等待崔胜铉念完全部的誓词，俯身亲吻权志龙佩戴着的呼吸面罩，他分明地读出了那藏在面罩下的唇语，一字一顿地向他回应着…<br/>
“我愿意。”<br/>
……<br/>
2343.08.18<br/>
程序初始化<br/>
【Data request】读取已存储样本  —100%<br/>
Success<br/>
【Operation request】记忆同步进行中 —90%<br/>
正在进行自我检测…<br/>
【Warining】出现未兼容数据 —15%<br/>
已清除错误代码<br/>
身体机能正常，大脑组织建构完成<br/>
显示最终时间记录<br/>
【2025.12.08】数据上传<br/>
准备工作进行完毕<br/>
正在销毁引导程序<br/>
外温正常<br/>
贮存仓开启<br/>
SUCCESS</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>